2et2uyfandomcom-20200213-history
DeZuko family
The DeZuko Family is a large, successful family largely attributed to having been some of the most famous and intelligent people of the 20th - 24th centuries. Many of their members are employed at the family company DeZuko Ingenuities and contribute to many of the company's products. Due to the large size of the family, the members of found throughout the world with many different surnames. Family Tree Daniel DeZuko-11/5/1956 w. Mary-Anne Fischer c. Dylan-Ryan DeZuko - 9/6/1981 w. Alison Schuyler c. Adrian DeZuko - 7/15/2021 w. Paris van Hugh c. Anderson DeZuko - 6/15/2053 w. Kelsey Eugene c. Bastion DeZuko - 3/18/2083 w. Marie Dervanik c. Baron DeZuko - 2/29/2132 w. Gennifer Hill-Tate c. Colin DeZuko - 3/14/2171 w. Miranda DeZuko (died) - 5/9/2173 c. Chandler DeZuko (died) - 7/18/2200 - 12/24/2203 w. Pierce Smythe c. Cameron DeZuko - 7/22/2314 w. Miranda Charles c. Daniel DeZuko II - 10/24/2334 f. Nicolas Dernstau c. Dashiell DeZuko-Dernstau c. Clinton DeZuko - 2/10/2173 w. Jenny Cartner c. Clint DeZuko - 12/23/2227 h. Gerard Halloway c. David DeZuko - 2/10/2268 c . Danny DeZuko - 5/8/2266 c. Craig DeZuko - 9/2/2225 c. Canton DeZuko - 4/1/2224 w. Betty Ford (divorced) h. Jacob Kili c. Daniella DeZuko - 3/20/2245 h. Maurice Tutoro c. Davis DeZuko - 6/17/2287 w. Marla Canby c. Danielle DeZuko - 11/29/2318 c. Daphne DeZuko - 6/8/2290 c. Benson DeZuko - 7/23/2135 w. Dephen Marquis c. Cretien DeZuko - 1/5/2220 w. Colette Tesaunt c. Camerien DeZuko - 3/6/2300 w. Janice Parsons c. Donald DeZuko - 6/8/2334 c. Demi DeZuko - 4/2/2336 c. Cartier DeZuko - 3/6/2300 w. Jessica Barton c. Derrick DeZuko - 5/8/2330 c. Devin DeZuko - 5/8/2330 c. Christian DeZuko - 7/25/2234 w. Melania de la Horvquist c. Christoph-Pierre de la Horvquist - 9/6/2328 w. Marcheline Jacohnson c. Eléonore de la Horvquist (adopted) c. Dominic-Marquis de la Horvquist c. Bernard DeZuko - 5/9/2085 w. Jeanette George c. Bretten DeZuko 8/23/2113 c. Brittany DeZuko - 11/8/2114 h. Ronald Couston c. Candace Couston - 11/24/2152 c. Connor Couston - 8/31/2153 c. Beckard DeZuko - 6/7/2112 h. Hugh Jacoby c. Christine Jacoby - 10/9/2152 h. Ricco Pierce c. Cassie Jacoby-Pierce - 4/18/2184 c. Christina DeZuko - 7/16/2150 h. John-Carl Kilby c. Cristin Kilby - 4/30/2190 c. Abigail DeZuko - 5/4/2043 h. Ferris Fisher (divorced) h. Frederick Fisher c. Analeigh Fisher - 6/6/2063 w. Melanie Valentine c. Breston DeZuko-Fisher - 6/5/2104 w. Jackie Rosteau c. Brianne DeZuko-Fisher - 9/14/2142 c. Albrecht DeZuko w. Ginna Devarty c. Brendan DeZuko 10/17/2105 p. June Taylor c. Bailey Taylor - 12/6/2124 w. Janet Pakowski c. Chrisette Taylor - 1/30/2154 h. Jack Johnston c. Cambra Johnston - 3/6/2196 h. Tito Kemp c. Dylan Kemp - 11/8/2237 h. Andre Peterson c. Duke Peterson - 3/5/2268 p. Tyler Jones-Worth c. Amanda Peterson - 4/11/2308 c. Amber Peterson - 4/21/2310 c. Dean Peterson - 3/5/2268 c. Dana Peterson - 1/8/2270 c. Cean Johnston - 6/6/2197 w. June Michaels c. Darren Johnston - 10/27/2236 c. Brian Taylor - 10/2/2125 p. Karianne Typher c. Bianca DeZuko - 12/15/2126 h. Phillip Washington - 10/5/2126 c. Cander Washington - 2/21/2167 c. Cambre Washinton - 7/8/2169 p. Helena Robsen c. Bryan DeZuko - 4/11/2130 w. Angelina Smeltonhall c. Creighton DeZuko - 5/15/2164 w. Kennedy Gastote c. Carmen DeZuko - 6/8/2204 h. Jon Hall c. Darell Hall-DeZuko - 10/18/2258 b. Pierre LaBeaute c. Carmelita DeZuko - 9/3/2210 w. Millie Looper c. Brandon Looper - 11/7/2127 c. Daden DeZuko - 7/21/1985 w. Helga Potter c. Annabelle DeZuko - 5/7/2015 h. Jacques Fereau c. Alec Fereau - 8/19/2059 w. Aline Kessel c. Belinda Fereau - 108/2094 h. Livingston Parker c. Bella Parker 11/11/2123 h. Joshua O' Malley c. Cyrone O'Malley - 8/19/2152 c. Cillian O'Malley - 3/23/2154 c. Brady Parker - 11/9/2125 w. Alyson Blatt c. Brendan Parker - 2/28/2167 c. Brandon Parker - 4/5/2168 w. Kelly Lochte (divorced) w. Ashlynn Sparrow c. Carl Parker - 5/21/2198 w. Dallas Emerson c. Christopher Parker - 1/28/2241 w. Jacqueline Davis c. Devin Parker - 11/20/2291 w. Cecilia Stone c. Aiden Parker - 11/27/2334 c. Darin Parker adopted- 4/3/2266 c. Christoperson Parker - 4/21/2240 c. Curt Parker w. Tina Polk (divorced) c. Cristina Parker - 12/9/2242 c. Arianna DeZuko - 7/8/2017 h. Pierce Covington c. Antony Covington - 1/23/2052 w. Caitlyn Ross c. Bentley Covington - 11/6/2095 c. Beckley Covington - 9/5/2097 c. Arlene Covington - 4/5/2053 h. Nat Barker c. Ben Barker - 6/17/2087 c. Bill Barker - 9/10/2089 c. Beatrice Barker - 7/8/2093 c. Arlen Covington - 4/5/2053 w. Eleanor Specter c. Berry Covington - 5/3/2098 c. Alan DeZuko - 3/19/2056 h. Harold James c. Bailey DeZuko - 7/19/2102 c. Avery DeZuko - 4/21/2020 w. Mika Donaldson category:DeZukos Category:Family Trees